


MegaMemory

by Les7091



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Les7091/pseuds/Les7091
Summary: Minion hadn't been so worried about his boss and best friend in a long time. He had never been so badly injured during a scheme before. It had been over an hour now that he had been unconscious, and Minion didn't know what to do.Originally posted on ff.net but this may include a bonus chapter at the end not posted before





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is a little short, but they aren't all so short

"Sir... Sir? Are you okay?"

Minion hadn't been so worried about his boss and best friend in a long time. He had never been so badly injured during a scheme before. It had been over an hour now that he had been unconscious, and Minion didn't know what to do.

After his latest invention was destroyed by Metro Man, and exploded in his face, Megamind was still breathing, but hadn't moved at all. Minion moved him to the couch after Metro Man flew away with Miss Ritchie and had been waiting since then. The brain bots hovered around their 'daddy' for a while before Minion sent them off to clean up the mess left by the explosion.

Soon the mess was clean, the sun was sinking, and Megamind was still unconscious.

"Sir? Sir!" Minion cried out again. He tried every so often to get him to respond, but he still hadn't moved. Minion left his boss, just long enough to make him something to eat for when he woke up. When he came back into the room, he saw the top of sir's head. Megamind had a large bruise formed on the upper back part of his head, which made Minion even more concerned, if that was possible. There was nothing he could do, though, so he put the food on the table, and sat back in his chair by the couch. After sitting still for so long, Minion couldn't help it, and he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"BOWG! BOWG BOWG!" Minion was startled awake by the loud bowging of a brain bot in his ear. He looked at the bot, but its attention was now on its 'daddy', who was stirring. Minion stood, and went to his boss' side.

"Sir?" He asked, hesitantly

"Minion? W-what happened?" Megamind asked, slowly opening his eyes

"Sir, the Freeze Ray was destroyed and you were injured. You've been unconscious for... six hours" Minion told him, checking the time.

"Freeze Ray?" Megamind asked, struggling to sit up. After minion helped him sit up, he rubbed a hand across his head and looked around, confused "Where- where are we? Where did that suit come from" He asked, now looking more panicked than confused

"Sir? What is the last thing you remember?" Minion asked, now confused himself and greatly concerned. Megamind had created Minion's gorilla inspired suit five years ago, and they had been in their current lair for almost ten years now. Most of their schemes took place in the buildings around it, or on the roof, but their daily life was mostly in the living room. Why did he not know where they were?

"We were... god, my head hurts, what happened?" Megamind asked, his hand on his head. He laid back on the couch and looked around again, trying to figure out where they were and why.

"Just tell me the last thing you remember" Minion insisted

"The warden agreed to let us leave... we were going to find a warehouse to stay in. Minion, is that a brain robot?" He asked, distracted again. Minion stared at him with his mouth gaping. When the warden allowed them to leave... when they found their first lair... when he built the first brain bot.

"Sir, you have amnesia... you've lost ten years!" Minion exclaimed, horrified.

"Ham-knees-ya? What are you talking about?" He had never heard that word before, and what the hell did Minion mean about losing ten years? Ten years of what?

"You have forgotten ten years worth of information, Sir" Minion told him gently, as if he had read his mind

"That's impossible! Start making sense, Minion!" Megamind was getting annoyed. He sat up and stood quickly, but that was a mistake. He immediately got dizzy and had to sit back down

"Sir, are you alright?" Minion didn't know how to explain this all to his boss, or how to make his memories return

"What has happened?" Megamind asked, sitting with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands

"I don't know where to start" He admitted, sitting on the couch next to him

"Start... start from when we left the prison" he suggested, not knowing where he should start either

"Well... We left the prison, and promised to be good" Megamind nodded along "We had found a warehouse online, and went to it when we left" Minion went into a much detail as he could about those first two years on their own, outside the prison. They were pretty good, as they promised the Warden, but they did do a lot of graffiti around the city. They spent most of the time planning for their first big scheme against 'Metro Man,' Which is what he had decided to call himself

"Metro Mahn, how intimidating" Megamind interrupted, rolling his eyes. Minion had to chuckle a little, despite himself and the situation

"That's what you said the first time" He told him before continuing

When they believed they were prepared for their first few schemes, and had all the required inventions built, including the brain bots, they pulled off their first heist-

"And we put Mr. Goody Two-shoes in his place!" Megamind exclaimed, looking excited.

"I'm afraid not, Sir. We managed to avoid the police, and prison, but the Attack Rats, along with the first few brain bots, were destroyed" Minion told him solemnly. Megamind sighed/groaned loudly and gestured for Minion to continue.

After that first defeat, channel eight's new reporter interviewed the town's hero, who now had a villain. Megamind became a bit obsessed with her, and was adamant about kidnapping her and using her as bait for future schemes, which led to many years of kidnapping Roxanne Ritchie. Minion went through their years of schemes and failures, without many comments from his boss. He finally made it to more recent schemes, which, as always, started with kidnapping Miss Ritchie

"Wait, did we never kidnap anybody else? Why was it always her? Why is she so special?" Megamind finally asked. He had been wondering why his choice of kidnapping was always the same woman. Wouldn't she begin to expect it? Did he not become predictable?

"I...I'm not sure, sir. You never wanted to kidnap anybody else, and always requested Miss Ritchie" Minion suspected the reason for Sir's preference for Miss Ritchie, but he was not ready for that.

"Well... What happened today? Or, well, yesterday" Megamind asked, seeing the time.

"We had been working on the freeze ray for a while. We had a problem with the ice melting too quickly, but you managed to create an ice that would withstand even Metro Man's laser vision; at least longer than normal ice would" Megamind seemed impressed with himself, but he didn't say anything "After I brought in Miss Ritchie, you explained the plan to her, had some banter, but Metro Man arrived early. He burst through the ceiling and straight through the Freeze Ray. You were standing right next to it, and were hit by much of the debris. You were knocked unconscious, and Metro Man took Miss Ritchie and left. You were knocked out for six hours and woke up in your current condition" Minion was finally able to wrap it all up. Megamind just sat in silence, not sure what to do or say. It was obviously all true, and he had no reaction to it all.

"So... What now?" Megamind asked, looking lost. For the first time in many many years, he also looked ingenuous.

"I'm not quite sure. You should probably try to get some rest and we can think about it some more in the morning. How is your head?" He wanted to suggest he eat more, but he knew Sir had a hard enough time eating what little he did

"It still hurts, but it's not so bad anymore... Can you show me around?" He asked, a little embarrassed. He needed to be shown around his own, apparently, home. But Minion was a good fish, he said nothing, and only helped his boss stand before showing him around the lair, helping to support him without it being obvious

"And here's your room, Sir" Minion gestured to the final room of the tour.

"Thank you, Minion" Megamind told him, opening the door. He looked at such a lose for hope.

"It'll be okay, Sir. We'll figure it out tomorrow" Minion assured him. He didn't say anything, but he did give a slight nod "Good night, Sir"

Megamind wanted to explore his bedroom, but he was exhausted. The pain in his head subsided and was no longer so sharp, but it was still throbbing quite painfully. He laid in the bed and tried not to think about everything Minion had told him. He just wanted to sleep, and luckily, it didn't take long before he fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Megamind woke up with a brain splitting headache. He kept his eyes squeezed shut and waited it out. The pain finally subsided enough for him to move, so he sat up and managed to call for Minion  
"Sir, how do you feel? How's your head?" Minion asked as soon as he entered the room  
"It's killing me" Megamind admitted. He tried to hide weakness, but this was nothing to play around with, so he was going to be honest with his friend  
"And... your memory?" Minion asked, hesitantly  
"Since I'm not sure where the bathroom is, I'm going to say no improvement" He told him, standing slowly, so as not to make himself dizzy  
"That door right there, Sir..." Minion had strongly hoped that his boss would wake up feeling better, or at least with some of his memories returned, but he was no better. He stood, waiting and thinking, until Megamind was finished  
"Well that's one discomfort gone" He mumbled, coming out of the bathroom  
"Good, Sir. You get dressed, your closet is right over there, and I'll finish up breakfast" Megamind nodded and headed to the closet while Minion left. He thought about what he had told him last night. Did all that really happen? Had he lost ten years worth of memory? He tried to ignore it while he looked for something to wear.  
Most of his clothes were made of leather, faux leather, and spandex. He didn't have the energy to wiggle his way into any of those, so he dug farther back into the closet until he found a pair of jeans. They were still pretty tight, but they were old and comfortable. He obviously hadn't worn them in a long time, and wondered why. He pulled a shirt over his giant blue head and made his way to the kitchen, keeping in mind the tour from last night.  
"Oh, Sir, you haven't worn those in a long time" Minion mentioned as he continued to buzz around the kitchen, filling a mug with coffee, buttering toast, and flipping pancakes  
"Yes, have you any idea as to why that is?" Megamind asked, sitting at the table. Minion brought him his coffee, already lightened by sugar and cream "Thank you" he muttered  
"I believe you said something about them not being intimidating enough" He told him, thinking to himself that is also what he had said about saying thank you for things. He didn't mention it, however, he only went back to the kitchen to get Sir's food.  
They ate in silence while they both though about what to do. Minion didn't know what to do without Sir's instruction anymore. He really needed to see a doctor, so he could make sure he didn't have any major brain damage, but he couldn't use a disguise because it may have some effect on the results. Maybe Miss Ritchie would know what to do...  
Megamind's head was finally starting to feel better, but this meant his thoughts were getting more clear. He had no idea what to do. His plans for today were going to be looking for a place for him and Minion to live, but that had already happened. A lot had already happened. He had no idea where he was in his life, what his aspirations now were. He tried to eat, he was hungry, but he was too distracted to focus on it.  
Eventually they both finished eating, and Minion quickly did the dishes, with the help of a few brain bots. Megamind went back to the living room and studied one of them. As far as he remembered, the brain robots were just an idea. He wanted robots that would do as he told them, but were smart enough to know there were things they needed to do without being told. Kind of like a dog. As he looked at this one brain bot, which was more than happy to be held by its 'daddy', he became more amazed with himself. He looked around the room, and was fascinated; many things that were only light ideas in his brain were right there, in the flesh. He was startled nearly out of his skin when Minion came up behind him  
"So what now, Sir?" He had asked "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" he stammered  
"I'm fine Minion. I was going to ask you that very question" Megamind told his old friend. Minion now knew much more than he did, so he was going to rely on him much more heavily than he normally would.  
"Well, Sir... I was thinking we could go talk to Roxanne Ritchie" Minion suggested. Megamind stood, and turned to him  
"That woman you said I've been kidnapping? Why on earth would we do that?"  
"I need somebody to talk to who knows what has been going on the last ten years. Miss Ritchie is the only person who I can think of" He explained "Trust me, Sir"  
"I do trust you; more than anybody" Megamind admitted. Minion smiled and was glad his boss wasn't going to put up much of a fight  
"Great, Sir, I'll go get the hover bike"  
"Hover bike?!" Megamind exclaimed, excited. He followed Minion to the 'garage' where it was being kept, along with the invisible car, which he promptly ran into "Ouch! What was that?"  
"Sir, are you alright? That was the invisible car" Minion told him, hitting a button on the car's fob that made it visible  
"Whoa, when did we do that?" He was amazed with himself and his partner  
"After our first few defeats. We lived in it for a few days, trying to avoid the police" Minion explained. He hadn't thought about that in a long time. Megamind had no response, he just went back to Minion, who was waiting by the hover bike  
"I want to drive it!" He declared, reaching for the keys  
"Oh, no Sir, I don't think so" Minion told him forcefully, extending his robot arm beyond Sir's reach  
"Why not?" Megamind demanded, pouting  
"Sir, you have amnesia! I can almost guarantee you have a concussion, and you may have brain damage! Plus, you don't know how to get to Roxanne Ritchie's apartment" Megamind wanted to argue, but Minion was right, he was not in any condition to drive, and he didn't know where to go. That didn't stop him from continuing to pout as he climbed on the bike behind Minion


	4. Chapter 4

It was the most amazing ride! The high speed made him a little dizzy at first, but he quickly got over it. Far too soon, they were descending and pulling up next to a balcony on an apartment building. Megamind climbed off and watched Minion fix the bike to the railing, then gently tap the glass door.

"Really? This is how we get into my kidnapee's apartment? By knocking politely?" Megamind asked, scoffing slightly. What kind of kidnappers were they?

"Well, Sir-" He was cut off by Miss Ritchie's loud sigh

"Really, guys? Already?" She groaned, sounding more annoyed than scared, as Megamind would have expected. Why was she not terrified? He looked around at their surroundings, uninterested in the conversation to come

"Please, Miss Ritchie, we're not here to kidnap you. I really need to talk to you! Sir is... he's not well"

"And why do you need to talk to me?" She asked, opening the door.

"I don't know who else to go to" Minion quietly admitted. Roxanne bit her lip hard, debating for a moment. She hoped she wouldn't regret it, but she opened the door.

"Fine" Minion smiled and entered her apartment. Megamind rolled his eyes, and turned around to go into the apartment, but then he saw Roxanne. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He realized he was staring, and quickly went into the apartment.

"I get it now, Minion" He whispered to his friend, watching Roxanne close the door. He understood now why he had kidnapped this woman only for so long.

"What's going on?" Roxanne asked, turning around. She was surprised to find Megamind right behind her, smiling. He held out his hand,

"You must be Roxanne" He said. Her eyes widened and she was at a loss for words for a moment

"Um... yeah. Minion, what's going on?" She asked, absent mindedly shaking his hand before quickly pulling it away.

"I'm afraid I've got Ham-knees-ya" Megamind told her, still smiling at her. Roxanne felt she should be unsettled by it, but instead, she blushed. He was looking at her like he had never done before; like she was a goddess.

"You've got what now?" She asked

"Amnesia" Minion clarified, coming to his boss' side "When Metro Man made his rescue yesterday, Sir was hit by a majority of the debris. He suffered quite a bump to the head" He gestured to Megamind's injury, and Roxanne walked around him to see the large bruise, which was varying shades of blue, purple, and red.

"Oh my... He really has amnesia? What doesn't he remember?" She asked "You need to sit down" She ushered Megamind to the couch and made him sit, not that he fought any. His huge smile was gone, as he was now confused. She seems so concerned. The only person who was ever concerned for his well being was Minion.

"We talked about it a lot last night, and it seems to be about... ten years" Minion told her, sitting in a chair by the couch "I don't know what to do, which is why we came to you. There's nobody else for us to really talk to" He admitted

"Why don't you take him to the hospital?" Roxanne asked

"They will call the police, and he is in no condition to be in prison"

"How do you feel?" she asked Megamind

"I feel... Confused at the moment. Why do you care?" He came right out any asked. She looked surprised.

"Well, I..." She was at a loss for words and they just stared at each other for a moment. She had never seen him look like this before. He wasn't trying to look evil or goading, he just looked like a person, and it threw her off her game "You never let anything bad happen to me; you made sure I was never hurt. I want the same for you" She admitted. She had also never seen him look as confused and wary as he did right now. She realized she was staring at him, but he was staring right back. They had spent much time over the years staring at each other- well, glaring, so this felt much more... intimate. His eyes were so green, they seemed as if they would glow in the dark. She had to admit they were beautiful.

"What about Metro Man?" She asked Minion, dragging her eyes away from Megamind's

"What about him?" Megamind asked, now sounding upset and a little... scared?

"He has x-ray vision, he might be able to see in there is anything glaringly wrong with your brain" She explained

"I hadn't thought about that, you have his number, right?" Minion asked her

"Wait a minute- I do not want to see Mr. Magic Man!" He nearly growled

"Hold up, you said he lost ten years- wouldn't that go back before his crazy evil schemes?" Roxanne asked. Megamind laughed loudly- a much more dark sounding laugh than she had heard in a long time

"I've known Wayne Scott since before I even considered villainy. In fact, he was a great inspiration for my e-vil" He told. He tried to keep his voice from shaking. He hadn't seen Wayne, or 'Metro Man', in a long time, and he preferred it stay that way.

Minion was slightly confused about why Sir was so adamant about not seeing Metro Man- sure they were mortal enemies, but if he had the chance to taunt him, he would usually take it. He thought hard about the state of mind Megamind was in and the last time he would remember seeing Metro Man. He realized and he could feel his face pale.

"Sir... I know you don't remember, but it's been years since that happened. I'm sure he doesn't even remember it" Minion told him gently

"Oh, I guess that makes it okay!" He tried not to shout, but he was very upset. He spent a month in the prison infirmary. He was absolutely going to get over it, but he needed some time – time he already had, but didn't remember.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, what happened? How long have you known Wayne?" She asked. She didn't even know Megamind knew Metro Man's real name

"I've known him since the day we came to this planet. When I was eight days old" Megamind told her. Minion was surprised- Sir usually tried to avoid telling Miss Ritchie anything about himself. But then he remembered Sir didn't remember the years he spent hardening his mind and creating the mask he never removed.

"Wow" Roxanne muttered to herself "I know you were trying to hide it, but you seem... scared of Metro Man. I don't think I've ever seen you truly scared of anything- let alone Metro Man" Megamind didn't respond for a long time, he didn't even look at her, and she thought maybe he wouldn't answer

"There was an... incident... that resulted in my dropping out of High School. I didn't need to be there anyway, so it doesn't matter" He told her, his voice monotone and his eyes focused on some point far off in the room "But if you insist on calling him... fine"

Roxanne was about to drop it and call Metro Man... But she couldn't.

"I want to know what happened" She insisted

"It doesn't matter" Megamind assured her, but she wasn't having it.

"I'm not having him come here until I understand why he has you so rattled"

"Rattled?"

"Disconcerted" She suggested. He seemed to understand, so she sat back and crossed her arms and legs, making it obvious she was not getting up and calling him without an explanation

"Miss Ritchie... It really doesn't need to be-"

"No, fine... Fine, I'll tell" Megamind agreed, cutting off Minion's protest. He didn't quite understand why, but he wanted this woman to understand him, and maybe even like him "He beat me up" He mumbled. Roxanne raised her eyebrow at him in disbelief. He had been beat up by Metro Man many times before. He was never too seriously injured, but it was nothing new

"I was accused of doing something I didn't do. Metro Mahn decided to perform his first great act of heroism and beat me up. I missed a month of school and decided to just drop out. I could have been done already anyway, had they let me" Megamind explained, keeping all emotion from his voice, or at least trying to. There was still a slight shake that wouldn't go away.

"A month? What did he do?" She asked. A month was a long time to miss school.

"I was stuck in the infirmary of the prison. He blackened both eyes, broke my nose in two spots, and broke five fingers" He told her. He slowly opened and closed his hand, looking down at it, as if he was surprised he could do it without pain. Even after they had healed, he still had occasional pain in his fingers. "I couldn't see for almost two weeks"

Roxanne gasped, horrified. She had never known Metro Man to ever hurt anyone that bad before. Maybe a punch to the face or gut that would bruise badly, but heal quickly. She hadn't known him to ever break somebody's bones before.

"Might I point out that my bones are much stronger than a humans..." He added, hiding his fear with a light chuckle "But of course, that wasn't a problem for him"

Roxanne looked to Minion, part of her wishing it wasn't true. The heartbroken look on his face told her no part of it was a lie, including the fact about his bones. She took a deep breath and made a decision- a crazy one.

She scooted over closer to Megamind, who was staring at the floor, and hesitantly wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened- he hadn't been hugged before. He didn't know what to do, and even Minion looked hugely confused. So he just sat still until she let go and stood, quickly leaving the room. Minion looked to his boss, whose raised eyebrows asked a silent question, but he could only shrug his robotic shoulders as an answer.

"I don't care, Wayne!" They heard Roxanne shout from the other room "Get your ass here, now!"

When she came back in the room, she looked nowhere near as angry as she sounded, but before either of the boys could question it, there was a tap on the balcony door. Megamind jumped, but didn't look; he didn't need to.

Roxanne went to the door and opened it after sending a concerned look in Megamind's direction

"Megamind! Roxie, what is going on here?" He declared

"You need to help" Minion said, surprising everyone "You've hurt him, and now he's not okay" Metro Man raised his eyebrow at the fish. He didn't know that he had ever spoken to him directly before.

"I didn't do anything to him!" Metro Man argued, trying to defend himself

"You burst through the ceiling, like a heathen, and ruined his Freeze Ray, which exploded in his face. Now he has amnesia and is stuck ten years in the past!" Metro Man looked surprised, which was new. He turned to Roxanne

"Is this true?" He asked. He was confused by the look Roxanne was giving him

"Yes, it's true, look at him! Is that the man you've been fighting all these years? No, that's a young man who has been hurt" She told him, her voice lacking emotion

"If he doesn't remember, why does he look like that?" He asked, referring to the timid behavior of his rival. He knew the villain hadn't been afraid to get in his face, but now he wouldn't even look at him; he was just staring at the floor

"He remembers something else" Roxanne started, getting ready to go on a rant, but Megamind interrupted

"Can we just get on with this?" He asked, standing. He finally looked at Metro Man, just a glance, but he couldn't resist the flinch. Of course he had gotten bigger over the years. Megamind was overly aware that this man could kill him easily...if he really wanted to. It would only take a second.

"You need to use your x-ray vision to see if there is anything significantly wrong with his brain. Any bleeding, swelling" Minion explained "You need to sit back down, Sir" He then told his boss. To his surprise, he did as he was told without any argument. Minion took Metro Man around behind the couch, and showed him where the damage was. Metro Man's heart stopped for a moment.

"That happened when I-" Metro Man tried to ask, gesturing to the large bruise, but Minion cut him off

"Yes" Minion snapped, not wanting to hear any more from him. Neither Megamind nor Roxanne had ever heard him like this before. He was always so nice and sweet, even when they were in the middle of one of their evil plans or a kidnapping "Now, there should be a small amount of space between the skull and brain. If there is swelling, there will be no space. If there is bleeding... It should look different from brain tissue" Minion explained. Metro Man only nodded along, not saying anything else. When Minion was finished, Metro Man turned to Megamind and looked into his head


	6. Chapter 6

Metro Man turned to Megamind and looked into his head  
"There is a small, very small, space... and I don't think there is any bleeding" Metro Man said "So what does that mean?"

"It means I think he'll be okay. The swelling should go down with time, since there is no bleeding. I'm not sure about his memory, but he should be okay" He told Roxanne more than Metro Man.

"Great, that's... great" Metro Man mumbled. He went to Megamind, while Minion and Roxanne watched closely "I'm sorry... I never meant for you to really get hurt" He told him. Megamind looked at him for a moment before his impassive look gave way to a death glare.

"I didn't do it" He told him, his voice hard. He wanted to give his side of the story since it happened, but he only just now got the courage to do so.

"Um... What?" Metro Man asked, confused

"Junior year of high school. Someone put cameras in the girl's locker room. You immediately assumed it was me without any evidence, and then preformed your act of heroism" He told him, sounding angry and without emotion at the same time.

The memory hit Metro Man like a train. He remembered that. A group of girls came to him, beside themselves, and told him they found a camera in the locker room. His first thought was that is must have been Megamind, and he went after him without thinking. He didn't remember much about what he did, he was in such a rage, but he did remember that Megamind never came back. He didn't see him for over three years. He tried to think of a way to apologize, but his brain just stopped.

Everyone in the room was holding their breath, waiting for Metro Man's response.

"You... Didn't do it?" He finally asked.

"He said he didn't do it" Roxanne snapped, annoyed with the 'hero'. Who beats somebody up that bad without any evidence that he did anything wrong?

"Well excuse me for not believing him, Roxie, he is evil you know" He said, turning his attention to her.

"Well I believe him! And I am horrified that you did that to him without knowing it was him for sure"

"Roxie, I... I don't even remember what happened" He admitted "I was still learning to control myself. I got so angry... I didn't know what I was doing"

"I think you should just leave... He's not going to be doing any evil for the foreseeable future" Roxanne told him after a long silence "He needs to rest without so much stress" Metro Man only nodded and left without saying anything to anybody. They sat in a long silence again.

"I'm so sorry that happened, Megamind" Roxanne said gently, sitting next to him on the couch

"I suppose I did get over it" He said, looking to Minion, who nodded "But I don't remember"

"It'll be alright. I promise" Roxanne told him, scooting a little closer and putting an arm around his shoulders. It was then that she noticed he wasn't wearing any spikes. He wasn't wearing any of his normal clothes. He had on a t-shirt and... jeans. She felt her face redden; he looked good.

What the hell was she thinking? This was the guy who has been kidnapping her for years, putting her in dangerous situations!

But was he really? Another part of her head was arguing that this was a different guy. He was obviously greatly changed by his experiences with Metro Man and whatever else had happened before he turned to evil.

"Tell me some more about yourself" She suggested, sitting back. He looked at her and smiled a little.

"Tell you some about myself?" Megamind asked, confused, but amused "Again, what do you care?" He asked. She could tell he meant it as a kind of joke, but the way he said it actually broke her heart. He obviously wasn't used to people asking about him. She realized she had learned more about this man today than she had in all the years she had known him. She wanted to know more.

"You're fascinating. You never really gave me the opportunity to get to know you before, what with all the kidnapping and knocking me out" She told him, smiling

"Fascinating" He muttered to himself

"Sir, Miss Ritchie, you really should eat, both of you. I can make something, or pick something up" Minion suggested. They did need to eat, but he mostly wanted a reason to give them some alone time. Miss Ritchie was right, they never got to know each other even though to him it was obvious Sir had wanted it badly through the years.

"Oh, pizza sounds good" Roxanne suggested

"Yes, pizza!" Megamind agreed

"Pepperoni with extra cheese" They then both said at the same time. After stopping and staring at each other for a moment, they both couldn't stop laughing. By the time they stopped laughing, they realized Minion had disappeared, they assumed to get the pizza.

"So, let me get to know my kidnapper" She told him "I just have to tell you, first, that you have been acting totally different than what I'm used to"

"Really? How so?" He asked, curious as to how much he had changed.

"Well, you aren't normally so quiet. Had this been a kidnapping, there would have been so much banter and flirting" She told him.

"We would flirt? That sounds... interesting" He told her

"Well that's what other people have called it... Though you did often call me 'temptress'" He couldn't help but to chuckle at that. He could see himself calling her that "I've also never heard you laugh so much. A real laugh anyway"

"How else would I laugh?" He asked, obviously amused.

"You had this ridiculous 'e-vil' laugh" She told him. He feigned innocence

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, could you demonstrate?" Roxanne gave him a fake dirty look, but she honestly always wanted an excuse to try to do his evil laugh

"You know... Mwa-haha- hahaha" She laughed evilly, tapping her finger tips together. They both started laughing again.

"Would I really do that?" He asked. He was expecting something more real sounding than that. What kind of act did he had going on? He had planned on being evil and pulling stunts to take down Wayne and the take over the city, but he didn't think he would end up becoming so dramatic.

"Yes! I guess you thought it would scare me, but if I'm honest, you were never scary to me" She admitted

"That breaks my heart, Roxanne, as an evil villain I would aim to be exceptionally scary" He told her. He expected her to look amused, but she had this strange, somewhat surprised look on her face "What" He asked, confused. She bit her lip hard and looked down at her hands in her lap

"You would also never call me by my name. You always called me Miss Ritchie" She told him

"Why do you seem so embarrassed?" He asked her. He knew what it was like to be embarrassed; head down, no eye contact, fidgeting. Had he done something wrong calling her by her name? Wayne had called her 'Roxie' which didn't seem to fit her personality at all, but maybe it was what she preferred.

"I like hearing you say my name" She muttered

"People must say your name all the time" He stated, confused

"But... I like the way you say it" She finally looked at him and he was surprised by the look on her face. She looked like she liked him. How could she like him; he had been kidnapping her for years!

"You know, I really didn't get it earlier, but now I understand" He said. Roxanne looked confused now, he needed to elaborate "Earlier Minion told me I had succeeded in becoming an e-vil villain and said I had been kidnapping you. I didn't understand why I had only ever kidnapped one woman; kidnapping many people is much more scary, but now I understand. Why would I want to kidnap anybody else?" Roxanne blushed harder. Had he been kidnapping her for all these years because he liked her? She couldn't help but be reminded of a little boy on a playground; hitting the girl he liked because he didn't know how else to react. She decided to change the subject


	7. Chapter 7

"You said you were, what, eight days old when you arrived here on earth? Tell me about that" She said

"Well... Minion and I had to leave our planet" Megamind began. He had never really told anybody about this before, but he wanted Roxanne to know everything about him, and he wanted to know everything about her. "It, along with 'Metro Mahn's' and several other small planets were being sucked into a black hole. My parent's gave me Minion and sent us off" he told her quietly, looking away from her. Saying it out loud made it seem so much more... real "We landed in the Metro City Prison. The prisoner's kept us hidden for quite some time, but eventually we were found out by the Warden. By that time, however, I had done enough damage for us to be in there for a reason"

"What could you have possibly done?" Roxanne asked, horrified by the idea of a poor alien baby growing up in prison

"When I was about nine months old, I used welded license plates to make a bike, with a laser mounted on the front. I blasted through several walls, allowing many prisoners to escape" He told her, smiling a little. It was a great day, the prisoners were so happy that day.

"Wait- Nine months old?" Roxanne was surprised, and impressed. He may be smarter than she had thought.

"Indeed. The warden had a large meeting, debating what to do with me. They didn't want to just put me in a foster home- I was dangerous, but they didn't want me around the other prisoner's as much as I had been. So I got my own room where they could keep an eye on me until I was old enough to attend shool"

"They really believed you were dangerous? They knew about Wayne, right?" She asked. Sure at a young age, Megamind had the potential to be dangerous, but Wayne had many powers that could be dangerous without any thought at all on his part.

"I never really thought about it. I was happy there in the prison. They were like family to me" He said. Roxanne really wanted to point out that that was only because he didn't know any different, but she didn't want to spoil his illusion. Besides, it was too late to matter.

They sat in silence for a moment, but were then startled by a knock on the balcony door. Roxanne jumped up and opened the door.

"You could have just come in, you know" She said, smiling to try and calm her pounding heart.

"Well, I didn't want to be impolite" Minion told her, entering the room, carrying the pizza.

"That smells so good, I'll get some plates" Roxanne said to nobody in particular, and went to the kitchen.

"Sir, how do you feel?" Minion asked, looking into his eyes to check their dilation, and taking his wrist to check his pulse. He was glad Sir had included the ability to do so in his suit. He could also use his hand to listen to his lungs, which he also did quickly

"I feel fine, Minion. My head is pounding a bit, but not so bad as yesterday" He told his partner, not fighting any of the tests.

"Well, if anything changes, you let me know immediately" Minion told him. Megamind rolled his eyes at Minion's mothering, and turned his attention to Roxanne, who was back in the room with their plates.

They were all hungry and ate at least one slice of pizza each before anybody said anything else

"Is this from Tony's?" Roxanne asked

"Of course; best pizza place in town, and Sir's favorite" Minion answered.

"Wait, I thought Tony's was closing?" Megamind asked, confused. He remembered being quite upset when he found out his favorite restaurant was low on money and close to shutting down. Minion was silent for a moment, debating

"Well, Sir... You kind of loaned them a great sum of money, about a month after we found out they were shutting down" Minion told him

"Did you really?" Roxanne asked, looking amazed. Tony's was also her favorite restaurant, and had been since she moved to the city. She remembered when there were rumors that Tony's was closing, which made her cry at the time. Nobody seemed to know where the money that saved the pizzeria came from.

"Yeah, we have gotten free pizza ever since" Minion told them.

"Really? Free Pizza?" Megamind asked, excited as a kid on Christmas morning.

"Of course, Sir" Minion just had to smile at his boss' excitement. He had a feeling they would be eating a lot of pizza, just as they had the first time. He noticed Roxanne's grin, she was also amused by Megamind's excitement.

As they ate more, Roxanne noticed Megamind's behavior change slightly. He was supporting his large head with his hand. He also looked exhausted.

"Megamind, you need to lay down" She told him, taking his empty plate from him, as well as Minion's.

"I don't want to leave yet" He admitted to her. He had to hold his head up with his hand, but he wanted to stay, and continue to talk to Roxanne.

"You don't have to leave. Stay here, and we can talk some more when you wake up" She didn't wait for his answer, she just went to the kitchen to wash their plates. When she came back, Megamind was asleep on the couch. She was glad; with an injury like that, he needed sleep. She wanted to sit with him on the couch, on the remaining cushion next to his head, but she decided against it. She didn't know if it would be taboo to be around his head, so she sat in the other chair, across from Minion.


	8. Chapter 8

"So can we talk... about some things he doesn't remember?" Roxanne asked Minion after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course, Miss Ritchie. And thank you for insisting he rest. He really needs it and he is going to get tired of my telling him what to do rather quickly" He told her

"I can imagine. So... What happened?" She asked, somewhat hesitantly "I mean, he is so different. Obviously what happened with Wayne changed him, but he's still so different than the Megamind I've known"

"Well, Sir and I left the prison, and found a warehouse to begin our lives. What happened with Metro Man made Sir sure he was going to be a villain. He tried being normal throughout high school. Then he realized being normal just wasn't an option, so he decided to just be who everyone thought he was; bad. Of course, he wasn't going to just be bad, he was going to be the baddest" Minion explained. Roxanne just had to chuckle a little.

"That sounds like him" She said, looking at the blue man on her couch. He looked so innocent as he slept, and much younger

"Yes. He changed a lot in those first couple of years. He changed his wardrobe, trying to look more intimidating. He began wearing his signature cape because he said it 'looked bad.' He also built a persona that I think took over a bit. He buried his timid nature and forced himself to be more outgoing and to just go for it. He also took a lot of time to get over his fear of Metro Man. After he did so, he vowed to never be afraid of him again" Minion was saddened, recalling the ways his best friend had changed. He didn't think he needed to change, but it wasn't his place to give his opinion.

"It was then that he also decided he didn't need others. He would accept help from me, but didn't often ask for it. He built the brain bots, who he programmed to do what he wanted."

"What made him want to avoid everyone?" Roxanne asked. Minion thought for a moment about whether or not to tell her... he decided to go for it

"He tried going out with a few girls" Roxanne didn't say anything, but her face broadcast her surprise "He didn't tell the first girl he was an alien, and she walked out as soon as she saw him. The second refused to go out with him because he was blue. She didn't mind that he was an alien, but she 'hated the color blue'" Minion made air quotes and rolled his eyes

"You aren't serious" Roxanne so badly hoped that hadn't actually happened. What kind of bitch does that?

"I'm afraid I am. The last woman he was with for a month. She left when she realized he wasn't super rich, like the other resident alien" Minion told her, his voice lowering. He remembered that day well. Megamind had been so happy with this woman, but she hinted that she wanted a diamond bracelet, and Megamind told her he couldn't afford to buy one, but would gladly make her one. She scoffed, and accused him of being cheap. When she finally got it through her thick skull that they had no money, she left without looking back.

Later, of course, they did have money. They weren't as wealthy as the Scott's, but they could afford a bracelet. But by that time, Megamind was convinced he needed nobody but himself, his minion, and his brain bots.

"Bitch." Roxanne muttered to herself

"You're quite right, Miss Ritchie" Minion agreed, to Roxanne's surprise

"You know, you don't have to call me Miss Ritchie" She told him

"I'll keep that in mind" Minion told her, but she knew he wouldn't.

For a long time, they just watched Megamind on the couch. Minion badly hoped he would get better soon. He was worried he may have brain damage, but there wasn't much swelling, so it couldn't be too bad... he hoped.

Roxanne had never been so confused. She didn't hate the man who kidnapped her for years, but she didn't really like him either... did she? She was beginning to doubt herself. She very much liked talking to him this way, but he had a concussion and amnesia! She told herself he would be totally different when his memory came back, just like his old self. Though part of her was okay with that. Maybe they could continue to talk. Maybe they could be friends.

She was deluding herself, and she knew it. They couldn't just be friends. She knew now that he liked her and that was going to change things. Never mind the fact that friends don't kidnap other friends.

"You were the first person he took any interest in since then" Minion suddenly said.

"Really?" he nodded "That's... flattering" She had to admit.

"I suspected that he liked you for a long time, but when he saw you today, I knew it was true" Roxanne blushed a little and looked away, thinking about the way Megamind looked at her

"Did you think we were flirting?" Roxanne asked "I mean, when he would kidnap me. People have called it flirting, but I never really thought of it as flirting"

"What did you think it was?" Minion asked, not really wanting to answer. He wanted Sir and Miss Ritchie to be together, but he wanted them both to come to the decision on their own.

"I don't know... I was never scared, so we were just talking" She tried to explain what she thought it was, but it just wasn't coming together. She thought about their banter, which involved her trying to get him to say more, speak slower, come closer...

She groaned and leaned her head against her hands, which were propped on her knees

"Oh god" She moaned

"Miss Ritchie, are you alright?" Minion asked

"I... I like him" She admitted, looking up, but not at him.

"You seem... upset about that" Minion pointed out, looking upset himself. He was heartbroken; she liked him, but he could tell she wouldn't be in a relationship with him.

"It won't be good" She started to explain. All the problems that could happen during their relationship came rushing at her. She realized that she had thought about it all before, maybe not consciously, but she had still obviously considered it before "People will think he did something to me, or that I have Stockholm syndrome. They'll think it's a trick, or hate me for it" Minion could see and hear her rising panic, and had to stop her, but mostly to confirm something

"You said they will" Minion stated, staring wide-eyed at her "Not 'they would' or 'they might'"

"Well... yeah. If he's willing to give it a go... I am too. The more I think about it, the more I realize I have a lot of repressed feelings. I feel like such an idiot for not noticing before" Her gaze fell on Megamind and she thought of their time together. She could just hear him saying something smart alack, and her smirking before responding with something equally as smart alack. She thought about how fun it was sometimes to just argue back and forth with him. He tried so hard to scare her, but it was just amusing. She just had to wonder how differently he may behave if they were together.

"He's not much different when you're not around. The only difference is that he's happier with you" Minion told her gently, seeming to read her mind. She didn't know how to reply, so they both just sat in silence while she mulled over it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can somebody please turn that light off?" they heard muttered from the couch. Roxanne jumped up and quickly turned off the light

"Are you alright, Sir?" Minion asked

"I've got such a headache" He told him. He stayed laying on the couch with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands over them. Roxanne's heart broke. He was in such pain and she felt useless. Minion had said that medicine wouldn't help, his body would burn through it too quickly, so there wasn't really anything to do.

"Wait, Minion, I have an ice pack, do you think that might help?" She asked, remembering the ice pack she got when she sprained her ankle a few months ago

"I will try anything" Megamind said, not giving Minion a change to even consider it

"I hadn't thought of that, it should help" Minion then said, looking the way she felt; concerned and helpless about his condition.

She got the ice and went to the couch, sitting on the free cushion.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked

"Where I guess that bruise is" He muttered. She held the ice there and mentally debated whether or not to also do what she wanted. She decided to go for it

After hesitating for a moment, she placed her other hand farther up on his head. He stiffened a little, but quickly relaxed, so she gently rubbed her hand back and forth across his head. Minion couldn't keep the large smile from his face; they looked so cute together. If Sir knew he was thinking that, he would throw a fit, but he didn't care.

"Tell me some about you now" Megamind finally said in nearly a whisper. His head was still throbbing painfully, but between the ice and Roxanne rubbing his head, the pain was decreasing quickly

"Well..." Roxanne thought about where to start, but she realized it didn't really matter "I was born here in Metro City. My parents lived in the next town over, but were here for some business of my dad's. They didn't expect my mom to go into labor, but she did and I was born in Metro City Hospital" Megamind's eyes were still shut, but he was smiling "That's why I moved here to start my career in journalism. I figured I was destined to be here" Megamind chuckled a little at the suggestion of destiny. Destiny is what made him want to become a villain, what made her come to Metro City, and what, as a result, has brought them together.

They talked about everything. Roxanne told them all about her childhood, Megamind talked about growing up in prison, and Minion threw in memories here and there. At some point Megamind's head moved into Roxanne's lap, but she didn't care. Neither of them had been so happy before. Before they knew it, it was getting dark out

"Sir, I hate to say it, but we should be heading home soon" Minion said during a bout of comfortable silence. Megamind checked his watch and sat up quickly

"Is it really so late?" He pulled on his boots, which had gotten kicked off at some point. Roxanne wanted to ask them to stay, but stayed silent instead.

When Minion and Megamind were both ready to go, everyone just waited for a few moments in awkward silence.

"I... Thank you" Megamind finally said to Roxanne "You probably could have done more with your day than take care of me"

"Megamind, today was... amazing" Roxanne just had to admit it "I'm glad I finally got to know you. I've always wondered what the whole deal was with your 'evil' and now... I think I understand you" She told him with a grin. Megamind didn't know how to react. She understood him? Had anyone ever understood him before?

"Well.. I had a nice time talking to you. I've never gotten to know anybody before" He admitted

"You could keep getting to know me... You guys can come back tomorrow? Metro Man can come back and check your brain again?" Roxanne suggested, trying to avoid begging him to please come back like she wanted to

"You want us to come back?" Megamind asked quietly, mostly to himself

"Of course, I want to see you everyday, I want to be sure you're okay" She assured him. He didn't know what to say. He only grinned a little and nodded his agreement

"So, noon? We'll bring lunch?" Minion suggested. Roxanne wanted them to come back sooner than that, but she just agreed. They were leaving now, and she couldn't control it, it just happened

"Wait!" She accidentally called out just before they exited through the balcony door. She hesitated for just a moment before realizing it was pointless to even try. She went to Megamind and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He froze again, but this time, after a moment, he hugged her back. It felt so good to wrap his arms around her; she was so warm. All too soon she let go.

"So... I'll see you guys tomorrow" She told them.

After they were gone, she plopped down hard on the couch

"What is wrong with me?" She asked herself, thinking about the events of the day. Did she really realize she liked Megamind? Did she really spend the day talking to him and getting to know him? Did he sleep on her couch, and then lay on her lap?

She groaned loudly and went to the kitchen to find something to eat, trying to avoid her thoughts. However, there she was again, sitting on the couch and thinking, but this time occasionally throwing a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth.

She was happy she got to know Megamind, that wasn't the problem. She felt like she knew him better, but that was what led to her worried thoughts. She really did like him. A lot. But he was still a criminal, and a relationship between them just wouldn't work! She didn't care, though, and that was a big problem. She didn't care that he spent much of his life trying to take over the city and kill Metro Man. She didn't care that he had been arrested too many times to count and had eighty something life sentences he wasn't serving. She liked him, she wanted to see where a relationship between them would go,and that was all she cared about.

After finishing her popcorn, she vowed not to think about it anymore tonight and to just go to sleep. She would think about it all in the morning before they showed up at noon. She would come up with a decision and a plan and they would take things from there.

Back at the evil lair, Megamind was having a similar mental debate about everything that happened. She seemed like she liked him... didn't she? Was she just being nice because he was hurt? Would things change when his memory returned? He tried to ignore his thoughts and just get some sleep


	10. Chapter 10

When Megamind woke up, his first thought was the Freeze Ray. He worked so hard for months to get that ice right, and Mr. Perfect just burst in a destroyed it! Most likely beyond repair. The thought made him groan loudly. He heard the robotic sound of his approaching Minion

"Sir, How are you feeling?" He asked

"Angry! It will take months to repair the Freeze Ray, if it can be repaired at all!" Megamind shouted. He was still laying in his bed, and now had a pillow over his face, so his words were muffled

"Freeze Ray? Sir, did your memory return?" Minion asked, excited

"Yes, Minion, and now I'd like to pretend the events of yesterday never happened" He groaned, throwing the pillow off his face

"Never happened? But, Sir... We're supposed to be at Roxanne's apartment at noon for lunch" Minion reminded him. He was greatly confused. So many great things happened yesterday; why did he want to pretend they never happened? He went to his boss's bedside and quickly checked his vitals, all of which were fairly normal

"Absolutely not, Minion, I am not going over there after embarrassing myself like that!" Megamind told him

"But, Sir, you promised! And you didn't embarrass yourself, what makes you think that?" He didn't understand why Sir was so upset. If Miss Ritchie hadn't liked him before, she definitely did now.

"I told her so much!" He sat up and looked at his Minion, who looked confused "So many piddly bits of information that nobody cares about, let alone her!" He explained

"Sir, I can assure you that Miss Ritchie thought everything you discussed was very important" Minion assured him.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going over there" He decided to try and ignore Minion. He went about his day, getting dressed and brushing his teeth, but Minion was still there when he was done

"You need to talk to her. At least tell her your memory has returned" He insisted

"You can tell her, but I have no need to talk to her" That was a lie, he always wanted to talk to Roxanne. But that was before she knew he liked her. Now that she knew, things were going to change.

"Sir, we need to go over there anyway, so Metro Man can look at your brain" Minion tried another tactic to get Sir to listen

"Positively not! What happened with Miss Ritchie was bad enough; add in what happened with Metro Mahn and I'll sooner dehydrate myself than see him anytime soon!" Megamind was adamant about his position, which made things much more difficult for Minion, especially since he was just as adamant about his own position. Sir had to talk to Miss Ritchie.

"Sir... If we don't leave right now, we'll be late" Minion warned, giving it one last try

"Well, we'll be late then; actually we'll be a no show" He told him, crossing his arms at him

"Sir, don't make me do this" Minion muttered

"Do what? You won't do anyth-" Megamind was cut off by Minion picking him up and throwing him over his robotic gorilla shoulder "Put me down right now, Minion!" He shouted, trying to kick his way free. Of course, Minion couldn't feel his kicks, so his grip didn't lessen any

"I'm sorry, Sir, I tried reasoning with you" Minion told him. He took him to the garage and climbed onto the hover bike. He got them out the door and at least ten feet above the ground before letting him move. Megamind, pouting, carefully maneuvered himself around until he was sitting on the hover bike behind Minion.

"That was humiliating!" He shouted at the fish he was now forced to wrap his arms around to avoid falling off the bike.

"Well, Sir, that was your own fault" Minion knew his boss was angry now, but he knew that he would thank him later.

Megamind got more and more nervous on the way to Roxanne's apartment. He didn't know what he was going to say to her, or what she might say to him. He was embarrassed that she basically had to babysit him and he wasn't sure how she felt about it. From what he remembered about yesterday, she didn't seem bothered by his presence, but he was ill. She was probably just being nice. She was a nice person, and that's what nice people do.

All too soon they were there and Minion was parking the bike on Miss Ritchie's balcony. He hesitated for a moment before climbing off the bike, but he knew Minion could make him get off. He wasn't doing that again, so he got off the bike without a fuss. Then he went to sulk by the railing; maybe they could talk quickly through a crack in the door, and then they could leave. He looked away while Minion politely knocked on the door.

It opened quicker than Megamind had expected, and his breath was stolen when he saw her, like always. The thought of all the talking they did yesterday made all the blood in his body rush to his face, turning it a brilliant violet

"Hey, you guys are usually early to things" She said "Wait, what's wrong?" She then asked, quickly feeling the tension between the two aliens on her balcony. She gestured for them to enter so they could discuss whatever it was inside. She noticed Megamind didn't seem too happy to enter her apartment, hesitating before pushing himself hard away from the railing. What happened?

"Sir" Minion said pointedly, gesturing to Miss Ritchie. Megamind took a deep breath and stepped a half step closer to Roxanne. He tried to look at her without catching her eye

"Well, Miss Ritchie, I have recovered from my ailments, so we will be going now" he said quickly, before turning to make a run for the door, but Minion caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait, your memory came back? How do you feel? Are you okay?" She asked. Why was he so dead set on leaving?

"I feel... fine. I am... fine" He couldn't help the slight hesitation on the word 'fine' because it wasn't wholly true. His head still hurt, especially where it was bruised, and he wanted nothing more than to sit down. He was also sure, however, that the intense anxiety and embarrassment he was feeling wasn't helping, so he just wanted to go back to the lair.

"You're lying" Roxanne said, narrowing her eyes at him in a way he was familiar with. He wasn't familiar, though, with her seeing right through him and calling him out

"I-I am not" He tried to argue, but the stutter ruined it

"Yes you are, you need to sit down" She told him. He didn't, of course, so she took his hand and pulled him to the couch.

When he hand touched his, his heart fluttered and he couldn't summon the fight to go against her. So when she pulled him to the couch and gestured to it, he sat. It did feel so much better to sit. He wanted to look at her, but he knew he would end up staring into and drowning in her sea blue eyes

"I assure you, I am quite alright" He tried telling her again, but she wasn't listening

"When did his memories come back?" She asked Minion

"Some time in the night, Miss Ritchie. His vitals were normal last night and this morning and he has seemed fine. It would be nice to know if he was in any pain, but..." Minion trailed off, not wanting to directly call out his boss on his stubbornness.

Roxanne was glad his memories had returned, but now he was back to his usual ornery self. They needed to know if he was in any pain, but he wouldn't admit it if he were. She thought about how quickly she got him to listen and sit down after she grabbed his hand. She enjoyed holding his hand...

She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers again. He stiffened at first and didn't respond, but after a moment, his fingers tightened around hers and his face turned violet again.

"Megamind, you may have your memory back, but that doesn't mean you're better. Are you in any pain?" She asked him gently.

At the moment, Megamind was drunk on the feeling of Roxanne's hand in his. He didn't understand why she sat next to him and took his hand, but he was happy for it. He was worried they would feel awkward since she knew he liked her, but they felt weirdly comfortable being so close. Though, even with all these other feelings, he still couldn't ignore the pain in his head. He wanted to continue to be difficult about it, it was his nature, but he was worried it would upset her and she would let go of his hand.

"I'm... My head still hurts" He admitted quietly

"As bad as yesterday?" Minion asked

"No, it's less sharp... More of a dull throbbing" He conceded

"Metro Man really does need to check your brain again" Minion told him gently

"No, Minion! I told you I do not want to see him again!" Megamind argued. He tried to stand, but Roxanne still had his hand and she pulled him back down

"It'll only take a second, like yesterday" She told him. She didn't really get why he was so against seeing him again. If his memories had returned, he had gotten over his fear of Metro Man, so what was the problem?

"He and I had never talked about what happened all those years ago; he's going to think I had been hung up on it all this time" Megamind tried to explain

"So what if you were? I would have been; it was a terrible thing to go through" She said gently. He was about to argue again, demand that he not see Metro Man, but then he caught her eye. He had been trying to hard to avoid her eyes, but now he was lost. She looked so concerned... He had to do what she wanted

"Fine" he whispered. When Roxanne smiled, he couldn't help but grin a little. He didn't often make her smile; smirk, yes, but a real smile was rare.

She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Metro Man's number. Megamind ignored whatever she said to him, because he was distracted by her hand, which was still in his. Her hand was so soft. With all his attention focused on rubbing his thumb across Roxanne's hand, he could ignore the pain in his head.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as Roxanne hung up the phone, Metro Man was at the door. His grip on her hand tightened unconsciously.

Minion opened the door and was surprised by what he saw. Wayne was here, not Metro Man.

He wore a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair wasn't perfect, like it usually was, and he hadn't shaved.

"Roxie said your memory came back" He said as he entered the room

"Yeah..." Was all Megamind could think to say

"Can you check his brain, like yesterday?" Minion asked, wanting to get it over with. He was antsy about his boss' condition. His memory returning didn't really mean he was getting better.

"Of course" Metro Man replied, moving to the same position as yesterday. He noticed immediately that the bruise on Megamind's head looked a lot better today than yesterday. Using his x-ray vision, he looked into the blue man's skull "Wow, it looks much better than yesterday the swelling has definitely gone down" He told Minion

"Really? That's great. Sir, since the swelling has gone down, and the bruising is healing quickly, your headaches should be gone within the next day or two" Minion told his boss

"Good, I don't think I could do this much longer. Can we leave now?" He asked. He wanted to get out of here before they started talking and what was discussed yesterday was brought up

"No, you can't leave" Roxanne said to him. He looked at her and he felt terrible when he found her looking heartbroken

"Roxie is right, we need to talk about something" Wayne said, sitting in a chair by the couch. Megamind groaned loudly, but Wayne paid no mind to it. What did capture his attention, however, was his hand in Roxanne's. Yes, they definitely needed to talk today. "I thought a lot about what you said yesterday and... You're right" Everyone quickly looked up at him in surprise

It wasn't often that Metro Man would admit that Megamind was right, so he had no reaction

"I realized that everyone, including myself, kind of forced you into this bad guy position. I was never willing to hear your side of the story and, by extension, nobody else did either. You should have had a choice about who you would be, and I know now that you weren't really given one. But you have one now" Wayne told them. Megamind was confused. What did he mean by that? "I've also realized that I was put in a similar position. Nobody cared what I wanted to do, because it was assumed that I was going to be a super hero. I never even noticed that I didn't get a choice either. I'm making a choice now, though... I'm done"

"What does that mean?" Roxanne asked, looking confused and worried.

"I don't want to be a hero anymore. So if Megamind wants to stop being a villain, he doesn't have to worry about me dragging him off to jail" He explained

"And what if I don't want to stop being a villain?" Megamind asked. He was greatly annoyed that Metro Mahn was quitting. He didn't get to quit! Did he?

"If there's evil, good will rise against it" Wayne told him. He went back to the door "I really am very sorry I put you in that position... I hope you guys can be happy" He told them before he flew out the door.

They all just sat in shocked silence for a long time.

"Did he really just quit?" Roxanne asked

"I believe so, Miss Ritchie" Minion answered. He really hadn't expected that. He had to admit that Metro Man had made a good point he himself had never considered; Megamind was never given a choice, he was always just expected to be a villain, even without provocation.

"He can't just quit!" Megamind exclaimed, throwing his hands up, pulling his hand from Roxanne's.

"Why not?" Roxanne asked, looking down at her now empty hand, it felt cold without his in it.

She was suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of 'what now'. Was Megamind going to continue to be evil with no hero around? Was he going to consider this his victory and take over the city? "Nobody said it had to be a lifetime gig" She pointed out

"What else am I supposed to do? I'm an evil villain!" He exclaimed. Internally, he was freaking out and he was trying to keep it internal, but it wasn't working

"What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to be an evil villain. You can be anything you want. You can do good with your incredible genius" Roxanne tried to explain. She could tell he was freaking out, and that couldn't be helping his condition

"No, I cannot be anything else. I am evil, I cannot stop being who I am" Megamind argued

"I don't think you're evil. I think you just act like it" Roxanne told him

"I am; I am bad to the bone" He continued to argue, leaning in to get in her face like he often did during a kidnapping

This time it felt different for Roxanne, however. Her breath was stolen by his close proximity, but at the same time she wanted to shake him for being so stubborn

"You're not bad at all" She whispered, leaning in a little as well

Megamind huffed, frustrated. He wanted to believe her. Maybe he wasn't really bad, maybe he could be good. But being bad was all he had ever done; all he had ever been good at. He learned early on in life that he sucked at being good. He didn't like not being good at things, which was part of the reason he turned to villainy.

He suddenly realized how close Roxanne was to him. Maybe If he wasn't evil, she would consider being with him? Did he really want to be with her if her condition was him changing his entire lifestyle? Of course he would; he was hopelessly in love with her. He sighed and leaned back against the back of the couch

"I don't know how to be anything but evil" He admitted. He felt like his world was falling apart. Everything he knew was suddenly untrue.

"Sir, Miss Ritchie is right; you can be anything" Minion gently told his boss. He wanted him to be happy, and right now he was far from it "I want the world available to you, and now it is. I have wanted to tell you for years that you didn't have to be evil, but it just wasn't my place to tell you such a thing. With the support you have now, I believe you can do anything"

Megamind looked amazed at his best friend. He had no idea the fish hadn't wanted him to take up villainy. He now had three people who believed he could do other than evil. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He didn't want to talk at all

"We were supposed to bring lunch" He said, to try and change the subject

"Goodness, with the... difficulty getting here, I completely forgot. I can pick something up; what would you like?" Minion asked, sliding into mommy mode. Megamind turned to Roxanne, asking her with a raise of his eyebrows

"I wouldn't be opposed to having Tony's again" She said sheepishly, her cheeks reddening. Before yesterday, she hadn't had Tony's in at least a year and now she was hooked again. Megamind couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face

"That sounds fantastic. We'll be back soon" He said, standing

"Where are you going?" Roxanne asked him.

"With Minion" He answered as if it were totally obvious

"You need to stay here and talk to me" She told him

"She's right, sir, you still shouldn't be up and moving around too much" Minion threw in before rushing to leave before he could argue again


	12. Chapter 12

With Minion gone, Roxanne and Megamind sat in uncomfortable, tense silence. Roxanne wanted to continue to discuss Megamind's quitting evil, but she could tell that caused a lot of stress he didn't need right now. She also wanted to hold his hand again, but figured she needed something to warrant it.

"So..." Megamind finally decided to break the silence "I-I'm sorry about yesterday; you having to babysit me all day"

"I didn't think of it as babysitting you, I thought of it as... Hanging out with you" Roxanne clarified. She was a little upset that he believed she saw their time together as babysitting.

"Hanging out..." Megamind mulled over the phrase for a moment "Does that mean you enjoyed it?"

"Well, of course. I always enjoy time with you" Roxanne admitted, and Megamind gave her a wicked grin.

"Really now? Even when I kidnap you?" Roxanne thought about it for a moment

"...yeah. It's a little inconveniencing at times, but I do enjoy it. You challenge me at an intellectual level that nobody else I know can give me" she told him.

"I aim to please, Miss Ritchie" He answered, though he regretted it when she looked away. Had he said something wrong?

"You're calling me Miss Ritchie again" she answered his unasked question. Megamind gave her a confused look, so she answered his second unasked question "I liked hearing you say my name"

"Oh yeah?... Temptress" he called her, smiling. She had to laugh

"Not that one!" She told him. She was so glad to banter with him again. Or was this flirting? She didn't know anymore, not that she really cared.

"Roxanne." He said quietly, leaning closer to her, with his smile gone. He noticed a slight shiver run through her body before she looked into his eyes. She bit her lip hard before she forced herself to look away

"Yes, that one" she nearly whispered. When he said her name like that... it gave her goosebumps.

Nobody said her name like that. Most people didn't say her name at all. Wayne always called her Roxie, a nickname she wasn't too fond of. Most of her family called her Anne, since she was named after her grandmother, they didn't want any confusion. Her cameraman, Hal, called her all kinds of stupid names like Roxi-Roo, and she hated it, but she didn't have the patience with him to ask him to stop.

"Would you consider being with me if I weren't evil?" The words fell out of Megamind's mouth before he could stop them and the blood rushed to his face so quickly he got dizzy. He wanted to then look away, but the look she gave stopped him.

"Megamind... Minion and I discussed this yesterday, and I thought about it a lot last night" Roxanne saw her opportunity and decided to take it, even if she was terrified. She took a deep breath and went for it "I realized that I like you... A lot. So yes, I would be with you if you weren't evil. But if you decided to continue with your villainy... I would still be willing to try a relationship"

Megamind was now sure his injury had progressed and he was actually in a coma right now, having an amazing dream. Because surely Roxanne Ritchie, the love of his life, was not actually telling him she was willing to be in a relationship with him even if he were evil.

"Really?" Was the only word his mouth allowed to escape. He was in disbelief, and needed confirmation. His breath wavered when she took his hand in hers

"Of course. After yesterday, getting to actually know you, I realized you make me feel something I haven't felt for anyone in a long time" she admitted "Not even Metro Man" Megamind couldn't believe how well she knew what he was thinking. They were silent for a long time, starring into each others eyes. "I want you to kiss me" Roxanne whispered

Megamind wasn't sure if he heard her right, but he leaned in anyway. He wanted to kiss her badly, as he had for years. Their lips were just an inch apart when they were startled away from each other by a knock on the door.

"Pizza" Minion said in a sing-songy voice as he entered Roxanne's apartment. He immediately noticed the thick tension in the air and wondered what happened. Was this good or bad tension? Had he interrupted something? He noticed Sir's hand in Miss Richie's again and realized he most definitely interrupted something. He watched as Sir cleared his throat and leaned back, away from Miss Ritchie.

"Thank you, Minion" he told him, trying to hide the lavender creeping into his cheeks.

"I'll get plates" Roxanne said, jumping up, pulling her hand from Megamind's.

"Did I interrupt something?" Minion asked, embarrassed

"No, Minion, not at all. We were just... Talking" Megamind lied. He didn't want to tell Minion what almost happened and what Roxanne said. He was afraid he would tell him it was a bad idea. Of course, Minion in no way thought it was a bad idea. So much so, that he was desperate to fix whatever he had interrupted.

"Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten the cheese bread! I'll be back, go back to what you were doing" Minion said, rushing out the door. Roxanne couldn't help but laugh as she set the plates down on the table. She turned to say something to Megamind, but was surprised to find his lips immediately make contact with her own. He had to do it before he lost his nerve, and she was so beautiful when she laughed.

It was a simple, short kiss, but it left them both breathless. Roxanne wasn't expecting his lips to be so soft and warm. Megamind wasn't expecting her to actually kiss him back, even if she asked for it. Neither of them expected that kiss to change the rest of their lives.

After much arguing and acts to convince them of his sincerity, Megamind was put on parole by the police, but he was allowed to walk free. The citizens of Metro City took more convincing, but were still very wary of him and his intentions. But after repairing remaining damage to the city, and developing inventions to better the city, he was accepted and even celebrated.

Wayne didn't have it so lucky. He received a lot of hate and felt he would be better off in a different city, so he moved to L.A. to pursue his Music Man career. Several years and two albums later, he was welcomed back to Metro City. He found his ex enemy doing very well for himself.

Megamind was now married to the woman of his dreams, and they had a house together. He was able to make a great deal of money selling his inventions all over the world, and used it in developing new ones.

Minion was able to get his own cooking show, and his own home, right next to his boss'. In the beginning, it was nice to get to do his own thing, but he soon missed watching over his best friend. He was incredibly happy when Megamind told him he would be needing his assistance soon. He even needed Minion to move back in with them for a while. After all, a baby takes a lot of looking after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end. I also have an alternate ending I might post, and if I can find it, I also have a bonus scene that didn't get posted on ff.net


	13. Alternate Ending

"It doesn't matter, I'm not going over there" He decided to try and ignore Minion. He went about his day, getting dressed and brushing his teeth, but Minion was still there when he was done

"You need to talk to her. At least tell her your memory has returned" He insisted

"You can tell her, but I have no need to talk to her" That was a lie, he always wanted to talk to Roxanne. But that was before she knew he liked her. Now that she knew, things were going to change.

"Sir, we need to go over there anyway, so Metro Man can look at your brain" Minion tried another tactic to get Sir to listen

"Positively not! What happened with Miss Ritchie was bad enough; add in what happened with Metro Mahn and I'll sooner dehydrate myself than see him anytime soon!" Megamind was adamant about his position, which made things much more difficult for Minion, especially since he was just as adamant about his own position. Sir had to talk to Miss Ritchie.

"Sir... If we don't leave right now, we'll be late" Minion warned, giving it one last try

"Well, we'll be late then; actually we'll be a no show" He told him, crossing his arms at him. Minion didn't know what to do. He couldn't go against his boss, his job was to do as he was told. So, despite his better judgment and opinion, he walked away. If Sir wanted it this way, that was how it was going to be.

He went to the kitchen and reluctantly called Miss Ritchie. He was incredibly nervous, and almost hung up, but she answered right before he could

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Ritchie" Minion answered

"Minion! How did you get my number? Never mind, it doesn't matter, how is Megamind?" She asked, sounding excited. She was probably excited for their lunch plans, Minion realized.

"Sir's memory returned last night while he was sleeping" Minion told her

"That's great! How is he feeling? Are you two going to be here soon?"

Minion hesitated to answer. He didn't want to do this. He wanted Sir to see Miss Ritchie, to realize she liked him. He wanted Sir to be happy...

"He says he is fine... But we will not be attending lunch today" he forced out

"What? Why not?" Roxanne asked. Minion could hear the heartbreak in her voice

"Sir doesn't want to see or speak to you... I am really, very sorry Miss Ritchie" Minion spoke quickly, then hung up the phone, not giving her a chance to respond.

His job was to take care of Sir, but Minion felt like he just made a big mistake. This wasn't taking care of him, but it was too late now.

The next time they saw Roxanne Ritchie was a month later, when Megamind was recovered enough to pull off their next great heist. Roxanne tried speaking to him, but he wasn't having it. He just went along with the script, and mostly ignored her. He had actually written out a script this time, because he kept forgetting things, as he did a lot lately.

It was over quickly, as Megamind had also forgotten to set up a satellite that was part of his machine. When Metro Man burst in, more carefully than before, he tried talking to the blue man with Roxanne. But Megamind demanded they get out, so they quickly left through the hole in the ceiling.

Megamind wanted things to go back to the way they were before. When he was the bad guy, Metro Dork was the good guy, and Roxanne was the damsel in distress. However, he was being viewed as a damsel, Roxanne was trying to be a hero, and Metro man acted as if he were bored with everything. Even Minion wouldn't let it go and let things return to normal. He was always onto him about drinking enough, eating enough, reminding him about anything and everything, and letting him know of he was in any pain. As if he were broken.

Megamind had spent his entire life with people looking at him or treating him as if he were broken, or something was wrong with him.

He'd had enough, and started plans for his most eevil device yet- The Death Ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you could say the events of the movie happen after this; or not. Whatever floats your boat (besides buoyancy)


End file.
